Life as we knew it
by ilovewildfire00
Summary: Junior and Kris have been dating for 2 years. Junior is obsessed with his turbine and barely spends anytime with Kris. Then someone comes into her life that Kris welcomes, but with Junior its a different story.
1. Work vs Love

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wildfire characters or the setting of it. I do however own all of the characters in this story that aren't in Wildfire.

A/N: Kris's trailer never burned down and Junior never gave up the wind turbine. If you see anything that happened in Wildfire but didn't happen on here (ex. Kris trailer burning down) then please don't say anything. I realize it, but those things make it more interesting for my story.

Kris and Junior were driving back from the Davis's one Friday morning. They had gone out the night before and she had fallen asleep there.

"So…when we get back to your trailer, I'm going to have to leave from there. I'm going to California with Calvin for about a week for a couple of wind turbine seminars. I wont be back until next Wednesday (It was Thursday of the previous week.)," Junior stated.

"Why? Did you forget that we had plans tomorrow to go eat dinner at Ray's? Or that you were supposed to watch me run the Vanbrugh Stakes next Monday."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry babe. It's just this whole wind turbine thing has really been keeping my busy lately." Junior replied apologetically.

"It's fine." Kris said. But inside she wasn't okay with it. She knew that she told Junior to follow his dreams but now he hardly had anytime for her anymore.

When Kris and Junior arrived at her trailer, Kris just walked right in slamming her door behind not welcoming anyone. Knowing how long Junior would be gone for she didn't feel the need to say goodbye. He didn't deserve it. Immediately after her Junior followed but stopped short when an obstacle was in his way. She had locked the door.

"Come on Kris. Please open the door." No answer. He knew she was upset about this but he didn't think it was to this extent. "Open the door babe, please."

"Why should I? You don't care about me. All you care about is your stupid wind turbine with Calvin. Just go ahead Junior, go with Calvin. I really just don't care anymore."

Now Junior was really getting mad. She was the one who told him to follow his dreams and now she's mad that he's actually following them?

"Okay I'm sorry. You know I'm doing this for us. If I sell this turbine we will have enough money to live on our own.

Kris then opened her trailer blinds and was thinking for the perfect way to respond to Junior. She didn't want to sound immature, or like she was dependent on him. This was all that came out.

"I understand that Junior but if you have to cut me out of your life along the way…." She stuttered a bit as she said this part. "Then we shouldn't be in each others lives. You need to learn how to balance this, me and your project."

Junior walked up to the screen, standing just a few inches away from it.

"I really don't understand what you want me to do."

"Nothing," replied Kris now with tears in her eyes.

She saw Matt in the distance and was hoping he would call her name. Luckily he did. Matt knew something was up because he had heard yelling from where he was standing for the last 10 minutes.

"Kris. Can you come over here and help me feed the horses. Pablo just left for an auction and he asked me to tell you to do this."

Kris looked away from Matt at Junior. He stared right back into her eyes. Kris stood up, put on her black boots and walked outside.

"Kris," Junior called out.

She heard Junior call her name but she didn't turn around. She just couldn't deal with him right now. She just wanted to go see her best friend, Wildfire. Junior got in his Porsche and drove off. He would call her later.

"Is everything okay?" Matt asked.

"Yah. Just relationship problems." Kris said.

Two hours later Matt and Kris had finished feeding all of the horses and so they decided to go to the club. When they arrived at Bobby's they sat down at a table and ordered their drinks.

"So are you and Junior going to be okay?"

"I don't know. He just seems so self consumed with his wind turbine project that he barely ever has any time for me. He has to leave for a trip tomorrow and we still had a lot of plans," Kris replied.

Kris saw the look of disappointment in Matt's face. She knew that he still liked Kris and it hurt him that she was with Junior but that was just the way it was. She didn't continue talking. Matt was the first to start speaking after about 5 minutes of awkward silence.

"Hey do you want to dance?" Matt asked.

Kris hesitated for a moment, trying to think whether Junior would get mad or not. But what the heck, he didn't care about her. He wasn't even here anyway. Kris knew that right before his trip tomorrow he would come over, try to apologize, and then just head off. She really didn't care. They were just two friends dancing and having a good time.

"Sure," Kris replied.

Matt led her onto the dance floor and they danced for about 3 songs when a slow song came on. Kris felt a little awkward but she kept on dancing. Just then Junior walked in. He had gone to Kris's trailer but she wasn't there so he went in the house to ask Jean where she had gone to. Jean told him that Kris and Matt left for the club like and hour or so ago.

Junior just left, to upset to say anything. He was going to leave for a week and not even say goodbye to his best friend or his girlfriend.


	2. Authors Note

A/N:Im really sorry I havent had a chance to update. Ive been busy with school and everything else. I promise I will have up a chapter by the 13th for sure. Im also kinda having writers block. I cant think about anything to write that isnt something that the actual charaters wouldn't do.


End file.
